


Cold Contrasts

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: Sherlock and Rosie have been practicing a duet for violin and piano   John tries to intervene.





	Cold Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes [JWP #16](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1801354.html) A Musical Prompt: [Cold by Jorge Méndez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk&feature=youtu.be)

"I appreciate the interest you've taken in Rosie. Really, I do." John squeezed Sherlock's hand, mostly to still his bow. "You have no idea how much it means to me. Truly…." 

"You're welcome, John." Sherlock spun around freeing his hand to resume his playing. 

All the while Rosie hit one key over and over in a maddening monotony. 

"However," John shouted. "This particular duet you've been working on…" John tried to think of something to say other than _is driving me up a bloody wall_. "It's... 

"Sad, haunting, beautiful…" 

"All of those things, yes. However…"

Sherlock lowered his bow. Rosie kept banging on. 

"You've been practicing a lot. Every day. For hours and hours on end." 

"You know what they say, John. Practice makes perfect. Unless, of course, your practice is reinforcing your mistakes. Really they should say, 'perfect practice makes perfect'." 

"Maybe a little less practice." John suggested. _Anything to stop that infernal note._ "Maybe we could do something else. Something for the whole family." 

Sherlock considered this for a long moment, "Oh, you're feeling left out?"

 _No!_ "Yes. That's it entirely!" 

"I have just the solution." 

Sherlock rushed to their bedroom. "One moment."

Rosie played on kept keying a single note. _Was it a different single note? Still…_

Sherlock brought John his clarinet. "A trio, perhaps? Contrasts? By Bartók?"


End file.
